


Honnêteté

by PiKkaSiette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiKkaSiette/pseuds/PiKkaSiette
Summary: Cela fait plus d'un mois que Marinette supporte Lila et subit ses mensonges.Tout dérape quand ses mensonges engendre une akumatisation.





	Honnêteté

Cela faisait déjà un mois, un mois que Lila était revenue et un mois que cette dernière avait déclaré la guerre à Marinette. C'est ainsi qu'à ses dépens, notre amie l'eurasienne appris que Lila avait beau mentir comme elle respire, elle n'a qu'une seule parole. Le mois qui venait de s'écouler avait été rude pour l'alter-égo de Ladybug, qui perdait chaque jour un peu plus la confiance des autres élèves à cause des mensonges de Lila, au point où même Alya et Nino étaient à un rien d'aussi lui tourner le dos. Marinette pense même que au vu de leurs récents échanges, assez froid, Alya et Nino ne restent avec elle que pour convaincre Adrien de la laisser tomber aussi. Adrien n'est plus que la seule raison valable qui lui reste pour se pointer à l'école, ça et le fait que si elle n'y va plus, ce serait admettre la victoire de Lila. Adrien est le dernier allié de Marinette à l'école, mais il n'est au courant de rien. Il défend et soutient Marinette tous les jours, mais il refuse de confronter Lila, il reste persuadé que ce n'est pas la solution et que ça n'aboutirait qu'a une nouvelle akumatisation de Lila. Mais Marinette n'a pas la même fin pour cette histoire, elle pense que au final Lila va se brûler les ailes et qu'une akumatisation est inévitable que ce soit la sienne ou celle d'un autre élève. Elle n'en veut pas à Adrien de vouloir régler cette histoire à l'amiable, après tout elle ne lui a volontairement rien dit pour les menaces de Lila et sa presque akumatisation, il doit, selon elle, déjà avoir assez de préoccupations dans sa vie de tous les jours et elle ne souhaite pas l'embêter avec ses petits problèmes. Malgré tout, Marinette tennait bon, après tout elle était Ladybug et Paris comptait sur elle. Alors elle se battait tous les jours contre les mensonges incessants de Lila dans l'espoir qu'elle s'arrête un jour, même si ce n'était pas gagné.

 

Son refuge à l'école était devenue la salle d'art plastique, elle pouvait s'y enfermer dans sa bulle et dessiner pour s'apaiser. Elle en profitait aussi pour admirer les travaux des autres élèves, l'art était quelque chose qu'elle adorait faire et regarder. Alors qu'elle était en pleine création c'est une Lila, munie d'un sourire en coin et donc d'une idée derrière la tête qui entra dans son refuge. La classe était vide et Marinette se leva pour se positionner face à Lila, qui se dirigea vers le travail d'un de élèves et le détruisit avant de commencer à parler assez fort pour attirer l'attention des élèves présents dans le couloir.

 

-" Oh Marinette tu dépasses les bornes ! Je t'ai juste dit que j'aimais cette peinture, c'est pas une raison pour faire un trou dedans !"

 

C'est à ce moment que Marinette compris qu'elle était dans de beaux draps. Les élèves qui avaient entendu le cris depuis le couloir se ruèrent dans la classe pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Parmi ces élèves se trouvait l'auteur du tableau qui s'attaqua lui aussi à Marinette. Elle avait beau se défendre comme elle le pouvait, sa réputation ne l'aidait pas et chacune de ses phrases étaient retournée contre elle. Avant de partir rouge de colère de la classe, Arthur, le peintre, lança à Marinette que son manque d'honnêteté la perdra un jour et qu'elle s'en mordra les doigts.

 

Adrien qui revenait d'une séance photo programmée sur son temps de midi qui c'était quelque peu éternisé, remarqua assez vite en rentrant dans l'enceinte de l'école l'attroupement d'élève près de la salle d'art plastique. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instant pour avoir une vague idée de ce qui se tramait là haut et c'est à grand pas qu'il se pressa d'aller confirmer ses doutes. Une fois arrivé près de la classe, il vit Marinette encore une fois victime des mensonges de Lila mais cette fois ci, les élèves autour s'en mêlaient et s'étaient rangé du côté de l'italienne. Alya et Nino étaient eux aussi présent mais restaient à l'écart, ils doutaient de Marinette, ils la pensaient jalouse de Lila car elle se rapprochait d'Adrien mais ils savent que jamais Marinette ne détruirait intentionnellement le travail de quelqu'un d'autre, alors il étaient là mais n'agissaient pas. C'en était trop pour Adrien qui s'imposa dans la foule pour rejoindre Marinette et la sortir de là. Mais quelqu'un d'autre fût plus rapide, il se fait appeler "Honnêteté" et dit vouloir faire éclater la vérité au grand jour. L'akumatisé ressemblait à un hypnotiseur et la personne qui tombait sous son contrôle ne pouvait plus lui mentir. Tout les élèves, y compris Lila partirent en courant sauf Alya qui était restée, elle espérait bien voir son héroïne en action et avait même déjà dégainé son téléphone. Nino était lui aussi resté pour garder un œil sur sa petite amie. Adrien était parti en courant lui aussi mais pour laisser place à Chat Noir. Lorsqu'il revint près de l'akumatisé, plusieurs élèves avaient déjà été touché. On trouvait donc Chloé avouant qu'elle n'était pas réellement heureuse, Sabrina admettant sa peur de se retrouver seule et Mylène qui annonçait à contre cœur qu'elle n'aimait pas réellement la musique de Kitty Section et qu'elle supportait le groupe que parce qu'elle aimait Ivan. Marinette avait tenté de s'échapper mais elle n'y est pas arrivée, malgré les efforts de Chat Noir, l'akumatisé n'avait été que retardé et il finit par mettre la main sur la jeune eurasienne qui était en proie à la panique, elle avait peur pour son identité secrète. Chat Noir ne put rien faire, Marinette s’est faite avoir par Honnêteté et un fois sous son contrôle il lui demanda pourquoi elle blessait Lila et pourquoi elle mentait et Marinette répondit, la vérité, qu'elle n'a rien fait et que c'est Lila la menteuse. Sa réponse eu l'effet d'un choc. L'akumatisé n'en croyait sûrement pas ses oreilles et retenta de poser sa question en la formulant autrement, mais la réponse de Marinette restait la même, peu importe le nombre de fois que la question lui était posée :"C'est Lila la menteuse". Marinette était sous l'effet de l'akuma, c'était indéniable alors, comme pour confirmer cette nouvelle, il lui demanda ce qui c'est passé avec Lila pour que cette dernière décide de monter toute l'école contre elle. Encore une fois, Marinette répondit, la vérité. Elle expliqua alors comment Lila avait volé le livre d'Adrien et jeté à la poubelle, causant la presque interdiction pour Adrien de retourner en cours, comment elle avait ramené le livre mettant en péril l'estime qu'avait Gabriel pour elle, comment à son retour, Lila l'avait menacé et faillit faire akumatisé, toutes les altercations qu'elles avaient eu, chaque mot blessant, chaque répercutions qu'a eu chacun de ses mensonges, comment toute l'école lui a tourné le dos, tout. L'akumatisé était bouche bée, Chat Noir était horrifié. Dans un espèce d'automatisme, Honnêteté lui demanda si elle avait déjà menti et encore une fois, elle répondit, la vérité. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait menti à Adrien, qu'elle avait fait l'écharpe qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire mais qu'elle l'a laissé croire que c'était un cadeau de son père car ça le rend heureux. C'en fût trop pour l'akumatisé qui libéra Marinette et qui partit à la recherche de Lila.

 

 Un fois libérée du contrôle de l'akumatisé, Marinette ne se souvenait plus de rien, elle s'est retrouvée face à un Chat Noir au bord des larmes qui fit vite demi-tour pour partir à la poursuite d'Honnêteté. Marinette elle fonça se transformer pour aller épauler son coéquipier. Une fois le combat terminé, Marinette se détransforma dans une ruelle et retourna à l'école. Une fois arrivée à destination, ce sont les deux bras d'Adrien qui vint l'accueillir. Adrien la serrait dans ses bras, elle n'en revenait pas. Mais le plus important était qu'il s'excusait, qu'il ne pensait pas que Lila lui faisait vivre un tel cauchemar, qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle lui en parle et il s'excusa aussi pour le cadeau volé par son père. Lorsque Marinette lui demanda comment il avait été mis au courant de cette histoire, il lui expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé avec Honnêteté et qu'il avait tout vu, comme tout le reste de l'école. Alya avait pu tout filmer et avait mis en ligne la vérité sur Lila. Elle avait évidemment coupé le passage avec le père d'Adrien, cela devait rester dans une sphère privé. Et c'est face à une école désolée que Marinette fit face en cette fin d'après-midi, toujours dans les bras d'Adrien, elle reçu une tonne d'excuse de ses camarades, qu'elle a accepté, même si elle ne se sent pas prête à reprendre une relation "comme avant" avec ses amis.

 


End file.
